hounds_of_contagionfandomcom-20200213-history
Aphrodite (Angelwolf492)
APHRODITE "Don't even try to get in my head, its too dark for you." + DESCRIPTION + Coat - Her coat is a dark slate spotted onyx coat with a pale sorrel undercoat. Scars/Markings - Both of her eyes have various jagged scars over them and she has a nubbed tail, with various scars coating her pelt. Eyes - Deep brown Breed/Species - Canis lupus irremotus, Rocky Mountain Wolf AJ Appearance - •••••••••• + PERSONALITY + Arphodite may seem kind and gentle when you first meet her. Her respect and admirable qualities are quite alluring, and she tends to speak lowly and slowly. Once her other side reveals, there is nothing more nightmarish than her. She spends her time hunting, sparring, and training immensely. Although she partially blind in her left eye she has amazing eye sight and heightened senses. She is extremely dark and enjoys torturing. When she is angered she tends to get close to the wolf and seek her silent revenge, once her heart is set on a wolf she will do whatever she can to destroy that wolves life, nearly unstoppable. She is highly feared and angered and will fuel the fires that burn inside of her. When she is upset she will usually turn it to anger and go on her won till the feeling subsides. •••••••••• + STATS + Leadership ●●●●●●●○○○ Intelligence ●●●●●●●●●○ Combat ●●●●●●●●●○ Hunting ●●●●●●●○○○ Swimming ●●●●●●●○○○ Climbing ●●●●●●●●○ Stamina ●●●●●●●●○○ Herbs ●●●●●●●●○○ •••••••••• + FAMILY + Name - Relation - Trust% - Status Unknown - Mother Akela - Father - 100% Unknown - Siblings •••••••••• + FRIENDS + Name - Trust She doesn't let anyone close enough to gain trust. •••••••••• + STORY + (Note this is the summarized version of her story) Growing up Aphrodite didn't know her mother or her siblings, she was left alone inside a very small cave with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. One day a very large and dominant onyx and sorrel canine appeared in her cave, his dark forest green gaze was oddly kind and soft as he approached her. She couldn't remember that last time she had eaten as the canine before her placed a fox at her paws. Weak and slender she stood on shaking paws and ate the prey presented to her. The male had introduced himself as Akela, leader of what was formerly known as Coven. He tells her that he is her father, and she instantly has the sudden urge to tear him apart for leaving her by herself. He continued to tell her stories of how her mother had passed at birth and she wasn't allowed in camp because he had a family there that didn't know she existed. She silently raged but accepted the fact that he wanted to hide her from his pack, he would return to his pack and a few days later he would visit her and bring her food until she could hunt for herself. Akela had taught her various hunting techniques and eventually she could out hunt him effortlessly. When he had stopped coming to visit her she moved from the cave and wandered the forest, once again raging that she was left alone. She had taught herself herbs and various battle skills. Alone and building up rage she turned dark and killed anyone in her path no matter the species or size. While dispatching a boar a badger joined in the fight and clawed both her eyes, piercing her left orb. While she went on with her life she became darker with everything she killed, and she had taught herself to get close to people around her, letting them trust her, and then she would slaughter then in the most horrible ways she could find. On a scavenger hunt for her left over prey she ran into a very massive and overpowering canine by the name of Maleko. She had eventually caved and joined his pack Contagion, where she currently resides. She's keeping her distance from the wolves for now, but she is silently waiting for the day they betray her or she betrays them. Category:Wolves